Hiding my Love through Anger
by hell-raiser13
Summary: KakuHida KakuzuxHidan Yaoi Don't like? Then don't read! BoyxBoy Kakuzu is angrier lately and Hidan is confused why, turns out he has a little something on his mind concerning the Jashinist.


Hidan leaned back and looked at the sky, he was sitting leaning against a tree on a hill. Kakuzu should have been here by now. He'd been left a note that said to come here. The tree on the hill...this one was it right? He was pretty sure....His lavender eyes scanned the ground for any sign of the stitched man, nothing.

He sighed in aggravation, maybe he had the wrong tree or hill....Perhaps he should go back and check the note or find a map...Kakuzu had been getting angry a lot more lately. He wasn't exactly sure why so he thought he could at least try and be a little nicer because frankly, Kakuzu's anger was getting on his nerves. He was getting bored of being choked. He would gladly annoy the stitched man until he was at the end of his rope and tried to kill him. But lately he was getting to that point everyday, and he was tired and bored of it. There was only so many times one could be beaten before getting aggravated with it...

The silver-haired man wondered what the miser's problem could possibly be.

"You made it."

He spun around to see Kakuzu, "You're late..."

The bounty hunter shrugged, "Ran into a problem."

"Like what...?" he was tense, why did Kakuzu suddenly seem at ease?

"That's my business..." Green eyes locked onto lavender ones.

"Hmph....if you say so..." he didn't like this...there was some feeling around Kakuzu that made him ill at ease. He looked away from the miser suddenly as he felt a chill.

"Something wrong?" Kakuzu asked as he sat down beside the Jashinist.

"No..." he leaned away from Kakuzu.

"Doesn't seem like it..." Kakuzu watched him.

Hidan felt really nervous under Kakuzu's judging gaze. He wondered what he was thinking and if he had a chance at running. He began to fidget, what was wrong with the miser lately?

"Seems like something's wrong..." Kakuzu stated.

"Well you're acting suspicious." Hidan retorted.

"What do you mean?"

"Well you've been pissed off like hell lately and suddenly you're acting like nothing is wrong. What the hell is up!?" Hidan began to yell.

Kakuzu's eyes looked amused. Hidan wished he could rip off that mask and see the miser's expression, what was he so amused about!?

"Well!? What's been going on!?"

"You're funny when you're angry..." Kakuzu answered, much to Hidan's shock.

"What!?"

"You heard me..."

Hidan growled as he went to stand.

"Where're you going?" Kakuzu asked.

"Away from you." Hidan snapped.

"Why? I called you here."

"Call? _Call_!? You left a note on my fucking door that said get your ass up here and no bitching! Don't be late!" He threw his hands in the air, "Where the hell does call come into that!?"

"Hey now...calm down..." Kakuzu stated in an ice-cold tone.

"Calm down!? I've been on edge for the past three fucking weeks because you fucking attack me every god damned day!" He screamed at the stitched man.

Kakuzu stared at him like he had no idea what Hidan was talking about.

"Y'know what!? Fuck you! I don't have to deal with this shit!!" Hidan turned away as Kakuzu stood, he was prepared to run.

Hidan noticed Kakuzu had completely stood and broke into a full-out sprint down the hill. Shoes pounding across the grass and cloak flowing behind him, Hidan ran into the trees at the bottom of the hill. Perhaps if he put enough distance between him and the miser than he could forget it all for a he had ran a good distance into the forest he stopped and leaned against a tree, trying to catch his breath.

"Damn you Kakuzu...."he frowned, "What are you planning...?" He could think that must be what was going on.

"Do you really want to know?" Kakuzu had followed him.

Hidan spun to face him, "Shit!"

Hidan turned to run again when black threads wrapped around his ankles. He saw the ground rush to meet him, knocking the air from his lungs. Grasping at the ground, which seemed to be blurring, his mouth opened and closed with choking gasps. Trying to force some air into his burning chest, he was finally able to suck in some sweet, sweet oxygen. He struggled to lift himself onto his arms when Kakuzu roughly grabbed him by his hair and threw him against a tree.

"Do you really want to know?" Kakuzu repeated.

Hidan grit his teeth but nodded, to be answered by Kakuzu pulling down his mask.

"What the hell does tha-" He was interrupted by lips roughly crashing against his own.

Hidan's eyes widened in confusion and anger. This wasn't right! For one, they were both guys! For two, what would Jashin think!?! He pushed at the stitched man.

Kakuzu willingly pulled back from the kiss and looked at Hidan.

"What the hell is wrong with you!?" Hidan screamed, only to be silenced by another kiss.

Kakuzu pressed his body to Hidan's, his hands roaming the Jashinist's sides. Hidan began to punch and kick at the miser, struggling to break free.

Kakuzu ran his tongue across Hidan's top lip then his bottom lip, asking politely to be let in. The silver-haired tried to bite him so he bit Hidan back, making his bottom lip bleed. When he began to suck on said bleeding lip, Hidan struggled to hold back a small cry, what was this feeling?

He could feel the blood dripping from his own lip, and Kakuzu sucking on it felt..._good._ He didn't know what to say or think. He wasn't s'posed to feel this way, was he? No! Not with Kakuzu! Hidan tried to kick and began screaming.

Kakuzu's tongue slid into his open mouth and wrapped around Hidan's to suck lightly, as he had done with Hidan's lip. Hidan wondered what was this pleasured sound coming from his mouth? He wanted to scream more but there was this warmth that began to spread through his lower regions, asking for more.

Kakuzu slid a hand down to rub against the hardening bulge in the front of Hidan's pants.

"Stop!" Hidan gasped.

"No...look, you want more." Kakuzu gripped a little as he rubbed.

"_N-nnnnnoooo_!" Hidan's fighting was becoming weaker, more struggling against himself then struggling against Kakuzu.

"You're hard and want more. Admit it." Kakuzu began to grind slowly against him.

How could his body betray him like this!? No! Not with Kakuzu! Not with anyone! Hidan moaned softly, clutching at Kakuzu's cloak. He gripped the fabric hard as he struggled with his body. Don't give in! But it was too late.

Hidan's hips involuntarily jerked to meet Kakuzu's when he stopped grinding.

The miser chuckled, "Beg for it."

"_N-n-nooooo_!" Hidan shook his head violently.

"Beg." Kakuzu was grinding oh so slowly, just once.

"F-fine!" Hidan screamed, he couldn't take it anymore. It hurt like hell as he wanted so much more, his pants tightening.

"Well?"

"P-please...please f-fuck meeee~" Hidan gasped, hating himself.

"Mmmm I'm not sure...you said you didn't want it, remember?" Kakuzu stated.

"Goddamn you Kakuzu!" Hidan yelled, "Just fuck me already!"

"You want relief?" How could Kakuzu stay so calm!?!

"_Yessssss_!" Hidan had a pleading look, "Pleeease!!"

"Alright." Kakuzu set him down and dropped Hidan's pants.

Hidan gripped at the tree, "Jashin forgive me..."

Kakuzu paused for a moment, he had an idea.

"Hidan? You want to know a way that'll make me more willing to give you better relief?"

Hidan nodded quickly and Kakuzu smirked as he opened his cloak.

The stitched man stood and dropped his own pants, showing Hidan his own length. Hidan blinked, confused.

"Suck." Kakuzu ordered.

Hidan looked at Kakuzu like he was joking, answered by a raised eyebrow as if the stitched man was saying, "Am I?"

The silver-haired sighed and reluctantly got in front of Kakuzu's aching manhood. He kissed the tip and, with a look of encouragement from Kakuzu, took in the head.

Kakuzu hissed with pleasure and Hidan jumped back, "I can't!"

The silver-haired shook his head, "I can't! I just can't do it!"

The taller looked at him, "You can and you will."

Hidan looked pleading, his mouth open slightly as he leaned against the tree. He tried to say something to change the miser's mind but nothing would come out. Emerald eyes stared into his own, encouraging him to continue. He bit his lip, noticing there was still some blood, before scooting close to the stitched man. Looking up at Kakuzu's face, he silently pleaded and was declined.

He took in all he could of the taller, who tensed slightly. Sucking lightly, he could feel Kakuzu's pulse and wondered if he was the same way. His mind beat at him, how could he betray Jashin!? How could he do this for another man no less!? It didn't matter right now, he had to concentrate.

His tongue wrapped around Kakuzu's length and stroked, rubbing up and down. He closed his eyes so he didn't have to see all he was doing. He was confused. While his mind beat at him, his body urged him to do more.

Kakuzu made soft grunts of encouragement, letting him know he was doing a good job.

The miser's hips jerked quickly, making Hidan gag slightly. Hidan adjusted a little and deep-throated, his fingers gripping at the grass and dirt. Kakuzu mm-ed in agreement with Hidan's decision.

Hidan could feel the taller man trembling in his mouth and under the touch of his tongue.

Suddenly and without warning, Kakuzu came into his mouth. Hidan jumped back, getting the seed all down his mouth and front.

"What the fuck!?" He yelled, why hadn't Kakuzu said anything!? "A little warning would be nice you jackass!"

Kakuzu chuckled as he put his hands down, Hidan hadn't noticed he'd reached to the sky because he'd closed his eyes.

The silver-haired immortal spit the white out, aggravated. Kakuzu pulled at his sleeve to his cloak, demanding it be removed.

Hidan let it be taken, left in boxers until Kakuzu demanded those be gone as sat in the green grass, nude, confused, and annoyed. The only thing he wore was his Jashin symbol since Kakuzu immediately took his headband and tied Hidan's wrists in front of him.

He watched Kakuzu remove his own clothing, until he was in nothing as well. The stitched-nin shoved him so he was facing away and his head was down by the grass, arms stretched out in front of him.

Putting Hidan's ass in the air, Kakuzu positioned himself and listened to his soft whimper.

"Wh-what're you doing? Kakuzu? Seriously...we need to stop now..." Hidan was scared and confused, Kakuzu's roughness with it all was great but what the hell was he doing?

Kakuzu suddenly thrusted in, without warning or lubricant. Hidan screamed as his ass felt like it tore, his whole body clenched as he tried to pull into a ball and away from the miser.

"Relax." Kakuzu pulled him closer, feeling Hidan tighten around him made him want to thrust more and drive the smaller to submission.

Hidan felt his eyes well up with tears, he'd never felt this before. Kakuzu was much larger than he'd judged and his ass was not used to this kind of treatment as it was. He struggled in a few deep breaths as he felt the pain turn into a low throb. When he felt he could take it again, he nodded.

Kakuzu slowly pulled out to the head of his hardened member before slamming back in.

"Ah!" Hidan gripped at the ground as the pain began to whisper through his body to send excited adrenaline throughout his system.

Kakuzu waited another moment, letting Hidan adjust a little more. Then Hidan whimpered and began to press himself closer, trying to get Kakuzu to move more.

Kakuzu resisted and did nothing, "Beg for it."

Hidan groaned at the order as he tried to move himself, his body begging to be violated by the taller man. He clawed uselessly at the grass as he whimpered.

"P-please...." He whined, "I need it...I need you in me..."

"I am in you." Kakuzu stated.

"You know what I mean!" Hidan panted with lust, "F-fffuck meeeee please!"

Kakuzu enjoyed it when the silver-haired begged, "I'm not sure...beg some more and I might..."

"Goddammit!" Hidan screamed, "Please! Fuck me! Fuck until I can't see or think straight! Until I forget my name! Fuck me until my throat is raw with screaming your name!"

Hidan hadn't meant to say that last part but it worked apparently as Kakuzu began to thrust roughly in and out, earning soft moans from Hidan.

Kakuzu liked the sounds Hidan made as he slammed into the Jashinist. Hidan's moans were getting louder as he called out Kakuzu's name every now and then.

Hidan tried to lift his ass a little higher to meet each thrust and receive better penetration, his body craving for something more.

Kakuzu thrusted in rough and hard, threads sliding around to pump Hidan's throbbing length. This earned more moans and breathy thanks.

Hidan watched as his world was forced from normal to pain and pleasure filled. He didn't know what these sounds coming from his throat were but he knew his body was enjoying every moment. Especially as Kakuzu suddenly hit something inside him that caused him to scream as jolts of pleasure racked his lithe form.

Kakuzu moved and wrapped a hand around Hidan's length, pumping roughly with the threads. Every movement timed with his thrusts.

Hidan watched as one of Kakuzu's hands reached and grabbed a kunai.

"Ohhh~" His eyes rolled back pleasurably as he knew what was coming next.

Hidan looked hungrily at the gleaming blade before a burning line cut across his stomach, dripping red. He didn't know which way to lean towards, the blade or the throbbing length that penetrated him again and again. The kunai was removed from his sight and he panicked, why had Kakuzu stopped!?

Suddenly a sharp pain tore deeply through his back, he could feel the gash dribbling, from his right shoulder blade to his left hip. Many small cuts were made after that and he arched his back, enjoying every moment of it.

Kakuzu's tongue lapped up some of the blood, stroking his cuts and gashes.

A tightening in his stomach made him grip at the grass, "Kakuzuuuuuuu!~"

He moaned as he came onto Kakuzu's hand and the ground. The miser continuing to thrust into the tightening Jashinist.

Slamming into his uke a couple more times, Kakuzu came inside the silver-haired. He pulled out, panting.

Hidan collapsed to the ground, gasping and smiling. He looked over at Kakuzu, who untied his wrists.

"Wh-why'd you...do that?" He asked.

"You're hot." Kakuzu shrugged.

Hidan sat up and immediately yelped, flinging himself back at the ground. His ass _hurt_.

Kakuzu began to pull his pants back on.

"Y-you're just gonna leave me here!? Like _this_!?" Hidan whined.

"..." Kakuzu stared at him like he was saying '_pretty much.'  
_  
"I can't believe you!" Hidan snapped, "You can't just do this to me!!!"

The Jashinist forced himself to move through the pain and clutch to Kakuzu's chest. He grit his teeth as he glared at the taller, angered Kakuzu would make him want and give him relief then just leave like nothing ever happened.

"I can." Kakuzu answered simply, taking hold of Hidan's hands in his own, "Want me to prove it?"

"No!" Hidan snapped, "You fucking bastard! You good for nothing asshole! You-!"

He was broken off as Kakuzu kissed him again.

"Shut up. You talk too much." Kakuzu frowned, "I'll see you when you get back to our room."

Hidan watched as Kakuzu gathered his clothes and walked away, putting them on as he walked.

He sighed before laying down and praying an apology to had to apologize for his sins and beg for forgiveness, but he knew he was going to do it again before the day was out.


End file.
